<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stranger I Met by GloriousShining</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955749">The Stranger I Met</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining'>GloriousShining</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce and Bucky are poor, M/M, Slice of Life, Steve is bossy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousShining/pseuds/GloriousShining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how the lives of many come together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some are movie names and some are their hero names cause it didn't work differently. Enjoy ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Scientists made yet another discovery...'</p>
<p>"Wow"</p>
<p>both males did as they watched the news on the big city screen. They looked at each other and a smile formed on their lips. The one with the richest appearance reached his hand out:</p>
<p>"Tony Stark"</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you Tony Stark, I'm Bruce Banner"</p>
<p>"The pleasure is all mine"</p>
<p>he replied back to the male who had given him his hand for the handshake. Tony found him cute, dressed like a polite nerd, this is how he thought of the other's appearance.  Bruce smiled at him before his phone rings. He nodded as an apology before replying:</p>
<p>"No problem. No, nothing happened to me. I'm coming Bucky"</p>
<p>and he hang up. Tony raised his eyebrows:</p>
<p>"Ow, so you have a boyfriend. Of course, someone like-"</p>
<p>"What? No, no. He's not my boyfriend. He's my ehm, I'm not rich and he either. So we live in the same house and share the rent"</p>
<p>"That's nice ... that you share the rent. Yes, easier for both of you. Mind if I get your phone number? I mean, we both seem to like science, so..."</p>
<p>"My phone number? Yes, sure"</p>
<p>he naively replied. They exchanged phone numbers before parting ways. Bruce walked home fast enough, not wanting to meet an angry Barns. Entering he saw him sitting on the sofa, face dead serious. Not that he ever smiled:</p>
<p>"Sorry I'm late. How did you get in here without the keys?"</p>
<p>he innocently asked before gulping when Bucky got up and walked towards him. They stranded face to face until the angry one looked on his left making Bruce do the same, there's was an open window door:</p>
<p>"From there"</p>
<p>and Bruce bite his lips feeling bad for letting him wait. He knew the other was at work, while he was two months jobless doing his own scientific experiments at home. He found himself useless, but he loved doing so. The rest of the day everything went smoothly and he sat silent as he watched the tired male cook for both of them. </p>
<p>The next day, Bruce indeed received a phone call from the guy he met yesterday. And he would be visiting him in few hours. Once they hang up, Bruce jumped out of the bed running to the bathroom. Taking a good shower and brushing his teeth. He wanted to go out for dinner with Tony but he knew Bucky had to see who he was. So if there's any moment he brings Tony home, it would be before things get serious. If they ever got. </p>
<p>Bucky was eating his breakfast peacefully, letting the other run right to left to get prepared:</p>
<p>"Sit and eat properly"</p>
<p>he spoke without looking at the older and pulled the chair next to him so he could sit. Bruce indeed stopped his actions and sat next to him. He had to respect him and eat peacefully. Soon he cleaned his throat to kill the silence:</p>
<p>"So, how's work going?"</p>
<p>"Not well"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"My boss died"</p>
<p>"Ohhh, damn it. I'm so sorry-"</p>
<p>"Don't worry I hated him. We all did. That's why he was quickly replaced. Today we'll meet our new boss."</p>
<p>"...that's great. Yes"</p>
<p>replied Bruce not being sure if he should really be happy over a stranger's death. They finished eating and in few minutes Bucky had to go to work and meet his new boss, while Tony was also about to arrive. Bruce waited impatiently not taking his eyes off of his friend who was about to wear his jacket. And the doorbell was heard. Bucky frowned his eyebrows while Bruce smiling went to open. Tony was revealed, with black eye pencil, and feminine style:</p>
<p>"Ah, finally. It took me some time to get to find the address. And I didn't know where to park my limo. Did you know there's a pregnant man in your neighborhood? Anyway!"</p>
<p>inside he noticed Bucky looking at him like he wasn't fooled by anything, like he knew him well and he sure knew he did something bad. Bruce noticed the atmosphere so he was the first to talk after the pause:</p>
<p>"Welcome , Tony Stark"</p>
<p>"Thank you, Bruce. Please call me Tony"</p>
<p>and he walked inside, leaving the bag with the present on the living room coffee table:</p>
<p>"This is a small gift for you."</p>
<p>"No, oh. That's wasn't needed. So, ehm, this is my friend I told you about. Bucky Barns and this is Tony Stark"</p>
<p>he looked at both males who came closer to do a handshake. Tony was trying to be more positive:</p>
<p>"It's nice to meet you, Bucky. Bruce seems to have a great friend"</p>
<p>"I've to go to work. Don't mess around"</p>
<p>he warned as he looked at Bruce breaking the handshake. Tony looked down for a second before looking at Bruce who tried to laugh it off. The dark styled male headed to work and two science-lovers sat together. They started talking and Banner tried to offer him something to eat but the rich male declined it:</p>
<p>"So are you working?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm jobless. It's been already two months. How about you?"</p>
<p>"Hahaha, of course. Or else how could I have a limo. There's a huge building that you can see even from afar. I'm the boss there"</p>
<p>"Wow. It must be amazing"</p>
<p>"It definitely is, and my secretary Loki is quick too. So I don't spend much time there and he gets promoted too. We're all satisfied"</p>
<p>he joked and Bruce forced a smile after hearing that Tony had a male secretary. Of course Stark noticed it:</p>
<p>"Why don't we hang out, tonight. We could drink something"</p>
<p>"Drink? Ow, we've drinks. I forgot to offer you. What would you like?"</p>
<p>he got up after asking, Tony leaned his head on the side seeing how antisocial the other was. But he didn't say anything, naming the drink he liked. Bruce poured some alcohol and they drunk as much as they talked. Not much later, both of them were drunk. Especially Bruce, who wasn't into alcohol than the younger. </p>
<p>Bruce started laughing and hugging Tony. Feeling really warm inside, he wanted to touch the half drunk male and take his needs out, somewhere. Soon his hug turned into neck kisses, jaw kisses and then lip kisses. Stark tried to tell him, once they broke the kiss:</p>
<p>"Wait, Bruce. You don't know what you're doing. You're drunk."</p>
<p>but the other simply bite his ear as his hands worked on Tony's clothes. There wasn't much he could do, Banner looked really strong and completely controlled by the drink. He got up pulling Tony in his hug, the second brought his legs around Bruce's waist to hold himself. They entered the bedroom and Tony accidentally giggled once he was let on the bed. </p>
<p>Bucky walked the stairs up, trying to reach his work office, but the halls seemed almost empty. Like everyone was on vacation. He felt confused, but he was finally in front of the boss door. He knocked on it with the back of his fingers and after receiving a positive response, he entered. In his surprise the boss was much younger, and definitely more handsome. He was also much taller and masculine:</p>
<p>"Hello, I'm Steve Rogers. The new boss"</p>
<p>a smirk of confidence playing on his lips. Bucky also reached his hand out in a handshake:</p>
<p>"I'm Bucky Barns, it's nice to meet you"</p>
<p>"Well, Bucky. Let's sit and have a talk. So, as you've noticed there aren't many employees anymore. You know why?"</p>
<p>"...why?"</p>
<p>"Because they were all useless to me. And I'm planning on firing even more. And...I'm sure you don't want to be one of them"</p>
<p>he got up as he said those lines and leaned near Bucky's chair, almost whispering it to his ear. The shorter felt uncomfortable, not knowing what he should do to keep his place at work. That moment, Steve let his hand heavy fall on Bucky's shoulder and squished it with a teasing smile, as he saw him feeling slight pain:</p>
<p>"The only thing you've to do is to behave. Show me I need you here. Understood?"</p>
<p>that's when Bucky got up and nodded as he approached the door:</p>
<p>"Good"</p>
<p>replied Steve with a smile and that's when Bucky walked out of his office. He breathed out while shutting his eyes, feeling like he managed to achieve something big, keep his job. So he took quick steps towards his office and started working with barely any pause in between.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce was thrusting inside Tony, and felt like heaven when the second dug his nails in his flesh. Or when he cried out the moment Banner started thrusting deeper. He loved the tears that gathered at the corner of his eyes. Bruce was putting all his strength, and and Tony's whining making him continue. He was close he knew it, but that's when Stark cried out:</p><p>" ... I can't. No more..."</p><p>but Bruce couldn't stop now. He didn't stop a second , watching the other soon struggle under him. Finally he came and watched as Tony also came between them. They were breathing heavily, that's the memory they both had before falling asleep. </p><p>It was late in the night, Bruce felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him. He woke up while taking a deep breath. Like someone was holding his mouth closed. He looked up to see Bucky, he was tired. So Bruce talked in a sleepy voice:</p><p>"What time is it? How did you enter?"</p><p>"It's almost midnight. I just came from work. The boss is...workaholic. And yeah I entered again from the window"</p><p>"From the window? Maybe we need a second key"</p><p>"Yeah I know. But no money, friend. Get up, now"</p><p>and as he finished his words, his eyes fell back on Tony who was still sleeping:</p><p>"And wake him up too"</p><p>"Eh? Ah Tony, no it's ok. I'll wake him up in the morning. You both will leave at the same time. Hahaha..."</p><p>he tried to laugh it off but cut it once he saw the tired and serious expression on Barns face. They headed in the kitchen where they ate together , Bucky was actually the one eating after so much work. While Bruce was feeling slight nausea from the drink. The younger tried to take care of him before going to sleep and the older appreciated anything the middle length hair male did for him. It was time to sleep again and both males thought it was about time. </p><p>In the morning Bucky woke up by the loud noises. He frowned his face checking the time, ten minutes before the alarm. He roles his eyes as he headed towards the fuss. It was coming from his friend's room and they didn't seem to bother closing the door so they wouldn't disturb. Accidentally he heard their conversation as he approached to tell them to calm their voices:</p><p>"I told you to stop!"</p><p>"You didn't, Tony"</p><p>"I remember it clearly"</p><p>"You were drunk, how can you remember it?"</p><p>"I wasn't completely drunk?"</p><p>"So you chose to sleep with me, then why do you complain now?"</p><p>"Yes I wanted to sleep with you, since we got tipsy. But...you were too much for me..."</p><p>he said it and couldn't help but blush. Bucky rolled his eyes as he noticed Bruce was confused:</p><p>"What? What is too much? I don't understand. We slept together"</p><p>"Yes but I told you to stop...uhhh, you don't get it"</p><p>he almost growled as he got up fully off clothes to get dressed again. Bucky popped his eyebrows as he looked on the side and also made some space for the bottom to get out of the room. Bruce followed him also without any clothes but with the same confusion:</p><p>"I still don't understand"</p><p>"Never mind, Bruce. Never mind!"</p><p>he argued back as he walked out of the house, leaving Bruce confused to complain to Bucky. Thankfully for the younger, things got better, and calmness stood on their sides.  Yet Bucky couldn't stop giving eyes to the older:</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What do you mean what?"</p><p>"Bucky, I see you want to tell me something"</p><p>"Yes, I mean no. Well yes, there's something I want to tell you"</p><p>"Of course, anything"</p><p>"This guy, Tony Stark...he looks like an amazing guy-"</p><p>"You like him? Haha, for a moment I thought you didn't like him-"</p><p>"Bruce! Focus. First of all I was observing him, I always keep a close eye to anyone who enters our house. And second of all...he looks amazing as I was saying and..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"And rich...I mean, maybe he has some place for few more workers since you're jobless"</p><p>"Didn't you see him getting unreasonably angry? How am I supposed to work for someone like that?"</p><p>"Alright, I was just thinking about you. So, I forgot to tell you. Tonight, I'll be coming late"</p><p>"Like last night?"</p><p>"No, I mean I don't know. The boss said we'll go eat outside so we can talk about few things. He didn't say he'll fire me so I don't know what this is"</p><p>"Alright, then you take the key"</p><p>offered Bruce innocently, but only received a smile in return. Bucky didn't show his teeth yet his action surprised the older. It was rare for him to see his friend smile. Not long later he was left again alone at home. Him and his worsening depression. He was jobless, the depths were growing. He had to pay more than six thousand for his health insurance due to the mistake of his previous boss. Then the rent. But worse, he would feel worse if he didn't make up to Tony.</p><p>He showered and wore his most elegant clothes before heading to the Stark building. Few hours later , he was standing in front of the huge building entrance. He exhaled as he hid the flowers he bought, behind his back. Walking the expensively decorated hall before entering the elevator. Not long later he reached the floor with his office. He knocked on the door and entered. </p><p>There he was sitting on his office chair, their eyes meeting the moment Bruce walked inside. That's when the older blinked many times as he started to startle:</p><p>"I have so-some flowers for you."</p><p>"...well thank you. Please have a sit"</p><p>and reached his hand out signing the male to sit on the comfortable seat right in front of the desk. There was a moment t of silence till Bruce cleaned his throat:</p><p>"You know why I'm here"</p><p>"No, but I'm listening"</p><p>"...Tony, I-I'm sorry for being-"</p><p>"A jerk?"</p><p>"I was about to say mean"</p><p>"You know how you can make it up to me? With Hinkali. Do you know Hinkali?"</p><p>"No, not exactly"</p><p>"It's really delicious Georgian food. Actually ,  there's a restaurant too few steps from here"</p><p>"Alright, we can go there. Sure. I'd also like to try some Hinkali"</p><p>replied Bruce and smiled at Tony, he was trying to be as polite as possible. With just a nod, his assistant, Loki, knew he had to take care of everything since his boss would be having a day off. </p><p>At first Bruce felt awkward to say anything, not knowing how he should behave. But once he realized they were sitting peacefully in the restaurant, there was no reason for stress, so he cleaned his throat getting Tony's attention while the second was enjoying the food:</p><p>"Could a...maybe, a second chance...?"</p><p>"A second chance?...Alright, let's go to a hotel and-"</p><p>"Tony, you're so fast. I'm not sure about it"</p><p>"Go to a hotel and talk this without so many strangers gossiping "</p><p>he continued while signing Bruce with his eyes , the crowded restaurant. Tony Stark was a successful businessman , he was  known to many people about his achievements. So , of course , anything he did and with who he did was what interested many of the citizens. </p><p>Bucky did his best to finish his job  , of course without caring about the time. Many more employees lost their job for leaving their work aside. But Barns hadn't any other choice. Since he was unable to make it through even if he stays jobless just for a month. He worked so many hours that he didn't realize that he fell asleep. </p><p>"Hey"</p><p>he was soon shaken slightly to wake up calmly. Steve was standing next to him. He smiled and looked at his  golden watch</p><p>"It's midnight , you can go-"</p><p>that's when everything was covered by darkness. </p><p>When the morning sun shone , Bucky wasn't bothered. Steve had the expensive huge window covered with curtains. But the phone ringing finally woke him up. He was shocked to see the older looking at him while he was sleeping on his bed.</p><p>"What did you do to me ?"</p><p>"Relax. You fell asleep. I tried to wake you up but you slept again. So I thought that bringing you to my house was a cool idea"</p><p>spoke the older with confidence. Barns stayed silent for a moment , surprised that he wasn't fired. Shaking his head , suddenly , he threw the bedsheets away</p><p>"I gotta go"</p><p>that's when he realized that he wasn't wearing any pants on. He froze while Steve laughed at his reaction</p><p>"I tried to make you feel comfortable. I apologize if I did something I shouldn't. But Mr Barns, please allow me to cook you my dish. I wouldn't be happy to see you leave without eating anything."</p><p>his gentle offer definitely got Bucky's attention. Steve headed to the kitchen , approached the  counter and gathered the ingredients to cook his specialty. Bucky was soon standing behind him and enjoyed watching the view of a muscular and rich gentleman cooking. </p><p>Rogers light the candles before sitting opposite of his employee. He waited the younger to try first , and see the impressions. Smile formed on his lips when Bucky seemed to enjoy it. He would wait till the breakfast is over to finally tell him what he was planning since the day he became the leader of the company</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hinkali is a Georgian traditional food. Tony tried it on his vacation at Tbilisi , the capital city of Georgia.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>